


Cheater

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan and America roleplay as teacher and disobedient student</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

Alfred had to admit he felt a bit ridiculous, looking into the mirror in Japan's bathroom. He was wearing a sailor top, his belly peeking out if he moved his arms up. Around his waist was a blue skirt, barely covering his ass clad in frilly pink panties. White thigh highs covered his legs and simple pair of blue shows on his feet. Oh the things he did for his boyfriend...

Not that he hated it, if he did he wouldn't be there, tugging up on the stockings and making sure he looked good in the mirror. Sure the roleplay thing was a bit weird but he just needed to remember to stay in character, not something he did too easily. "Alright, got it." He said to himself, grinning at his reflection in the mirror before heading out and down to Japan's office room, giving it a few knocks.

"Come in." He heard, opening the door and stepping in, shutting it behind him. The room was average sized, a desk in the middle of it, there to store important documents or paperwork that came Japan's way. "Have a seat." Japan said as America walked in, shuffling a few papers on his desk as the other did as told.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" He asked, eyes staring straight at America. It was weird to be dressed like this when Japan was in a normal suit America thought, taking a gulp and again reminding himself to stay in character. "I don't know sensei." He said, always feeling weird when Japan made him use Japanese.

Japan chuckled, sliding a peice of paper to Alfred. It was a fake test printed from online,. "Your test was very similar to another classmates." He simply said. "We do not tolerate cheating here Alfred." 

America looked at the paper before back up to Japan. "But I didn't cheat!" He blurted out. "How do you know they didn't cheat off of me?" He frowned, glaring right back at his "teacher". 

"You are failing my class that's why." Japan responded, taking the test back. "Cheating can get you a suspension if not worse Alfred." He said, tapping his fingers on his desk as if he were pondering something. 

America took a deep breath, a look of nervousness on his face. "But sensei you can't suspend me! My parents will kill me." It was so cheesy and cliche but America could already feel himself getting excited, wondering what Japan would do to him.

Japan simply shook his head. "Oh? Why shouldn't I though?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unless..." he cut himself off, staring at America as he thought. "Unless you are willing to do me some favors. You do what I want and I help you by ignoring this test you handed in." 

"Favors?" America asked, remembering that Japan had wanted him to be innocent. "Like some chores? Clean up around your house?" He gave an awkward chuckle at that, knowing of course what Japan wanted was much more fun.

Japan did chuckle at that, shaking his head. "No no. Simply do as I say here and I will forget you ever cheated." He was remaining vague for now, a grin on his face.  
Well, to an innocent schoolgirl that didn't sound too bad. "Okay I will." America said, looking determined. "What do you want me to do sensei?" He asked, trying to put on his most "innocent" face, bottom lip out in a pout and his baby blue eyes staring right at Japan's.

"Remember." Japan said, standing up from his chair. "You agreed to do anything I ask." He motioned with his finger for America. "Come over here and bend over my desk. I think our naughty student needs a spanking."

America blushed a bit at that. "Wait, sensei." He started to say before Japan cut him off, reminding him of the consequences of not going along with this. Nodding, America circled around the desk until he was next to Japan, bending over and leaning his upper body on the desk. He had to reach back with his hands to tug the skirt down, barely covering his ass.

"Move your hands." Japan snapped, grabbing a ruler from his desk and smacking the other's hands with it. "Keep them up on the desk by your side." Once America had done as told Japan used the ruler to lift the other's skirt, revealing his round ass and frilly panties.

America whimpered at that, shaking his head. "Sensei please..." he begged, feeling the ruler run along his backside gently, teasing him through the fabric of his panties. Japan didn't even respond though as he suddenly moved the ruler back and swung it down hard, landing it right across America's ass, a yelp escaping the man as he was hit.

"You have quite a nice ass." Japan chuckled, pulling on the panties a bit, tugging the sides in so it revealed more of America's cheeks. "And cute panties too. I wonder if you came here expecting this." He gave another two smacks with the ruler, one to each cheek, before watching small red marks appear on America's flesh.  
America hissed with each smack, his flesh turning red with each new whap of the ruler. He could feel his cock starting to get hard though and had to wonder when exactly being spanked had started to turn him on. He blamed Japan.

The ruler was getting boring Japan thought to himself, setting it down only to switch to his hand. "It even jiggles a bit." He chuckled, giving both cheeks a harsh smack before groping them, teasing the sensetive flesh with his nails. 

"S-Sensei...please." America begged, hissing again in pain as nails dug into his reddened areas. "Sensei... what are you doing?" 

Japan simply chuckled, giving both cheeks another smack. "You said you would do whatever I wanted." He said, bending over so that his mouth was against America's ear, tongue darting out to tease it. "Do this and I will forget you ever cheated."

A shiver ran up America's spine at that. Sometimes he was shocked by how well Japan could play his characters, it made his acting feel cheesy by comparison. "Y-Yes sensei..." he whimpered, the hands on his ass groping and kneading his flesh.

"Good." Japan simply responded, straightening up only to sit back down in his office chair. "Turn around and kneel." He reached down as he said that, undoing his pants and pulling out his hard cock, giving it a few strokes.

Doing as told America straightened up, reaching back to fix the killer wedgie his lover had given him before turning around and kneeling. "P-Please sensei...not this." He whimpered, reaching up to shield his face from the other's cock in mock embarassment. 

"You will do as I say!" Japan snapped, a hand harshly (but not too harshly) grabbing a fistful of blonde hair. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." He gave a grin at that, loving the power he had over America at times like this. "Just suck on it. Even if you are a virgin I am sure you have seen plenty of hentai."

America could only nod and whimper at that, moving his hands away from his face and leaning in closer to Japan's cock. "Sensei..." he whimpered again, trying to force a few tears in his eyes as he opened his mouth and engulfed the head of the other's cock. He scrunched up his face in mock disgust, not moving from where he was.

"Good." Japan cooed, hands gently resting on America's head, pushing it down. "Ah, take as much as you can.." which for America was all of it (Japan had to admit he didn't exactly have the largest dick around). America nodded, his gaze upwards and looking at Japan's as he sunk he head down about halfway before pulling back, his movements slow and clumsy.

"Cannot even do this." Japan muttered, his pushing now forcing America's head down, down until the man's nose was buried in those dark, curly hairs at the base. The other coughed around Japan's cock, choking for a minute before adjusting to it, letting his eyes slip shut. "Oh? You take it so well I wonder if you are a virgin." He chuckled, fingers tangled in America's hair as he moved the man's head, jerking his own hips to thrust his cock down America's throat.

Japan debated in his head whether to come down America's throat or on his face. Both were good options really. "Ah, so good." He moaned, letting up a bit so America could set his own pace. "You will make a good prostitute one day."

America shot a glare up at Japan, the other simply smiling with amusement. "Very good, ah...I wonder how many of your classmates dicks you have sucked." He was getting close already. The spanking from earlier mixed with just the sight of his lover like this, deepthroating his cock, it was all too much. Grabbing the other's hair again he suddenly yanked his head off of his cock, just in time as he let out a loud groan and came, his cum splattering over America's face and dripping down his chin.

"Ah..." America hadn't been expecting a facial, cum splattering on his glases and around his mouth, dripping down from his chin. "Sensei...please." he begged, not even reaching up to wipe the cum from his face. "Please is that all?"

Japan only smiled as he reached down to pat America's head. "Of course not." He said, tucking his cock back in his pants. "There is still so much more to do. After all cheating is a very serious thing." He sat back down in his office chair, opening up the bottom drawer on his desk and pulling out a vibrator. "Get on my desk and use this." He held it out for the other.

America shakily took the toy. It was purple with a small dial at the bottom to increase the intensity of the vibrations. "Sensei I can't." He begged, lower lip out in a pout.

"If you stop now I will not hide the fact you cheated." Japan said, raising an eyebrow at his lover. "Now up sit on my desk and spread your legs. 

"Yes sensei..." America pouted, standing up and sitting down on the clean desk, lifting his legs so his feet rested on top as well. As he spread his legs his half hard cock still clad in those panties became visible, America reaching up to cover his face in embarassment.

Japan chuckled, reaching forward and gently stroking the outline of America's cock through the fabric, causing the other nation to gasp. "Enjoying your punishment little slut?" He asked, removing his hand and reaching back into his desk drawer, this time pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. "I'm feeling generous." He said as he handed it over.

America kept quiet, setting the lube down next to him before lifting his ass up and sliding the panties down until they were just bunched around one ankle. Next he took the bottle of lube and opened it, slicking up a few fingers. 

"Lie back, give me a good show." Japan chuckled, watching as America did as told, moving so that he was able to lie down on the desk, Japan having to move his chair to the side. Once he was lying down America hitched his skirt up and spread his legs, a lubed up finger reaching down between them to circle his entrance.  
"Ahn..." America gasped, shoving his finger in. Really it wasn't much for him but he was supposed to be an innocent virgin after all. He gave a few thrusts with his finger before adding another, Japan watching and palming his crotch, bringing his cock back to hardness. America didn't spend long fingering himself, removing his fingers and now reaching for the vibrator. Bringing the toy down between his legs he let out a soft whimper before pushing it inside. "Ahn...f-fuck..." it hurt a bit, knowing he didn't prepare himself enough.

Japan chuckled again as he watched the show. "Oh? Maybe you are a virgin." He said, reaching forward and pushing the toy in all the way before turning the dial up about halfway, the toy starting to vibrate.

America squirmed as the toy was turned on, keeping his legs spread for Japan. "Ahn...oh fuck..." he moaned, the vibrations sending pleasure shooting through his entire body. Without warning the toy started to move, Japan thrusting the toy in and out. 

"Does it feel good?" Japan asked, letting go of the toy. "Now I want you to use it yourself." He sat back on his chair, watching as his lover reached down and took hold of the vibrator, slowly starting to move it. America's moans were wonderful, Japan reaching down to palm his crotch.

"Ahn..." America whimpered, not caring about staying in character right now as he tried to aim the vibrator for his prostate. Knowing Japan was watching only made it more arousing, America thrusting the toy even harder, precum leaking from his cock onto his stomach.

Japan continued to palm his growing erection, letting out a low groan before standing up and yanking the vibrator suddenly out of America. "Sorry, I can't wait any longer." He undid his trousers, pulling his hard cock out again. Turning the vibrator off he tossed it to the floor before grabbing the lube from before and slicking himself up before spreading America's legs and without warning shoved his cock in.

"F-fuck..." America groaned out, the pain minimal thanks to the vibrator. "S-sensei...n-no..." he whimpered, biting on his knuckles to keep from making any noise.   
Japan immediately began to thrust, keeping America's legs spread. "So cute..." he sighed, reaching down and grabbing one of the thigh highs America was wearing, letting it snap against the other's skin, doing it a few times until the man's thigh started turning red. He loved the embarassed look on America's face, moving his hands upward to the other's chest, giving both breasts a squeeze. "And your breasts are so nice."

"N-Not breasts." America hissed out, blushing even deeper as they were played with. Japan knew he was sensetive about his weight, he would have to get revenge later. 

"Yes they are." Japan simply replied, pinching both nipples as he gave a particularly harsh thrust. Both men groaned at that, Japan speeding them up as he continued to toy with America's nipples, pinching and rubbing the sensetive buds between his fingers.

America was getting close, not wanting to reach down and touch his cock but desperately wanting it touched. "S-sensei..." he groaned, bucking his hips up and hoping Japan would get the hint. 

Raising an eyebrow at that Japan smirked, moving a hand down and wrapping his fingers around America's cock. "Little slut wants to be touched I see." He chuckled, starting to stroke America's cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long until America was moaning loudly, hips jerking up as he came, ropes of cum splattering against his stomach.

Japan continued to thrust, his moans becoming louder as well as America clenched up around his cock. "Ah..." he gasped, rolling his head back as he filled America up with his cum. Slowly he pulled out, watching as a bit of his cum ran out of America's ass. "That...was great."

"Yeah..." America panted, having to catch his breath. "You always have good ideas." He chuckled, letting his eyes slip shut.

Japan nodded, flopping down on his office chair. "Next time we can use the maid dress."


End file.
